


Need You

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Panty Kink, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 01:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16863367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: Time in the apocalyptic world put things into perspective. When you’re given the time to breathe you decided to use it to reaffirm what you have with Sam.





	Need You

**_Warnings_ : Explicit language. Some angst, quickly followed by smut. Dry-ish humping. Fingering. Lil’ bit of panty kink. Unprotected sex. Squirting. A bit of fluff.**

**Bamby**

Everything had been non-stop. Go, go, go. You hadn’t had five minutes to breathe for months now. So when you found a moment to be, you decided to take full advantage of it. Alcohol was passed around, smiles were plastered on faces and everything finally felt as if it was in place.

Gathered in the war room with everyone else, you took in the sight of the crowd appreciatively. It felt nice to have a win for a change. It felt liberating.

One look at Sam and your eyes met. You looked him up and down, deciding you liked the look of him in the now dusty white sweater. He looked you up and down in return, clearly enjoying the rugged look left from your adventures in the apocalyptic world. Unfortunately for him, you weren’t loving the feel of all the grime.

Making such he was watching still, you gestured to the doorway that lead towards the kitchen, bedrooms and bathroom. Sam understood, slightly nodding and lifting his glass to you. He would join you later, for now he wanted to enjoy the celebrations.

Taking your leave, you headed to the bedroom you shared with Sam, grabbed your towel and some clothes before moving on to the bathroom.

No one was around, it was peaceful in this end of the bunker. So you took your time, soaking your hair until it felt like silk under your fingertips. When you were done you quickly dried yourself and slipped on your clothes. A simple set of white panties and a bra, with a pair of shorts and a loose top. Simple enough to be comfortable but modest enough just in case you bumped into someone on your way back to the bedroom.

Meandering through the halls, drying your hair with the towel as you walked, you found your mind wandering to thoughts of the other world. How you’d almost lost Sam.

No. How you _had_ lost him.

It had broken your heart. It still hurt to think about. To have him torn away right in front of you, so violently and suddenly, made your heart hurt. The image would never leave your mind. You would be stuck with it forever.

But you didn’t have to be stuck with the misery. Sam was back. He was safe, alive and well. He was with you once more.

Reaching your bedroom, you rested your hand on the door handle and gave pause. Thinking of Sam and what you almost lost sparked an idea. You need him. Needed reassurance. He needed it too, you knew it.

Pushing into the room, closing the door behind you, you then stalked over to where your two bags from the apocalypse world sat. Resting on top of the bags was the camo jacket Sam had adorned while in the other world.

You grabbed the jacket and tossed it onto the bed before striping your shorts and shirt off. In nothing but the white lace of your panties and bra, you tugged Sam’s jacket on as you scurried over to turn the bedroom light off. On the way back to the bed you took a detour to turn on one of the bedside table lights to create a calmer atmosphere in the room.

Then you set yourself in the middle of the bed and faced the door, and then you waited.

How much time passed, you weren’t sure, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was the sound of the door knob clicking as someone turned it on the other side.

Sam stepped in, being mindful as if he thought you might be asleep. He hadn’t seen you yet, keeping his back to the bed as he slid into the room and let the door fall back into place as he gently closed it. Then he turned and froze.

“Hey.” You smiled, a little shyly as you shifted onto your knees, moving closer to the edge of the bed.

“Hi,” he chuckled lightly, a little uncertain. “What’s all this?”

Lowering your gaze to take in the sight of yourself, you opened the jacket a little, exposing more of your naked flesh. “I missed you. I… I need you…” Feeling hesitant, you looked up to meet his eyes again. “Too much?”

“No.” He shook his head, smile falling as understanding replaced it. “Absolutely not.”

Walking up to the bed, he didn’t stop until his legs were pressed to the mattress as he leaned down to cup your cheek and bring you up to his lips.

The two of you melted into each other. Melted into the familiar taste and touch of each other. His hands snaked under the jacket to run along your skin and you almost collapsed at the feel of his calloused hands on you.

Pulling away, he kept his gaze locked onto you as he began to unbutton his shirt. Your fingers joined his, quickly working to shove the material from his shoulders. The second his chest was free you found your hands running along his hot flesh as he leaned in to press a kiss to your throat.

Transfixed by the hard lines of his muscles, you barely registered him dealing with his belt and pants. All you could focus on was the feel of his lips and skin and the fluttering pleasure it stirred inside you.

“Need you, Sam,” you breathed as his hands returned to your waist.

He groaned, pressing you against him, wedging his cock between your bodies as he shifted you until your legs were wrapped around his waist. Reaching up with your lips, you nipped at his jaw and neck as he moved to sit in the middle of the bed.

Falling back, he dropped his head onto the pillows and left you straddling his waist. Eyes raking over what was exposed of your chest, his grip on you hips tightened as he started to grind you against him. You pressed a hand to his chest to steady yourself as he fucked himself against you.

A gasp spilled from your lips as he nudged a hand between your thighs, slipped it passed your underwear and pressed two fingers into your wet hole. Both of you moaned at the feel of his digits buried in you as your arousal drenched them.

“Fuck, baby.” He thrust his fingers in and out, dragging them against your walls. “Want you to ride me. Wanna feel it.”

Both of you knew that Sam was large… huge. He was borderline painful in missionary. Like this, with you on top, taking him would be too much. But that wasn’t going to stop either of you.

Removing his fingers from you, Sam used them to push your panties aside as his other hand lined his cock up, and then he thrust until he was sheathed inside your pussy. Grabbing your waist he slammed you down, groaning as you clamped around his length and let out a scream.

Sam’s eyes were glued to where he was buried inside you, watching as the white of your panties rubbed against his cock with each thrust. He was pushing into you, the slap of skin on skin urging him to go faster and harder until your eyes rolled and your head fell back.

Taking advantage of your position, Sam sat up suddenly and pushed the cup of your bra aside. You didn’t get the chance to react before his lips were sealed over your nipple, sucking at the bud greedily and needily.

“Oh, fuck! Oh, S-Sam!” Your fingers found their way into his hair and tugged hard as he sucked bruises onto your breast.

Everything in you burst with white hot energy that made your head spin and toes curl. Every inch of you felt light and heavy at the same time as your climax overtook your senses, leaving you strung out and breathless.

Grasping your hips once more, holding you close, keeping his cock buried in you so deep you came a little more, he suddenly flipped the two of you over until you were on your back. The movement made you scream as his cocked was forced deeper into you. The pressure had you gushing around his cock, your over worked pussy pulsating against him.

Sam’s thrusts continued, rapidly increasing his pace as he chased his own ending. With a strangled groan buried in the crook of your neck, his body twitched as he spilled deep inside you, pressed against your bruised cervix.

Panting heavily, he pressed kisses to your shoulder, throat and up to your jaw before his lips met yours. The kiss was hard and deep as the two of you held on as long as possible before you had to pull back for air.

Lifting his head, letting his chestnut locks fall around the sides of his face, he gazed down at you with a smile that said it all. That need you both had before always remained, but in moments like this you felt satiated, knowing that you had each other.

**Bamby**


End file.
